User blog:Deathblade 100/Outlaw battle
This is a battle between two of the greatest outlaws in history; Jesse James- the feared American bank robber Vs Ned Kelly- the Iron Outlaw who started his career of crime when he was 14 Both were powerful outlaws. We test the weapons of the warriors and their respective gangs to answer one question, WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? Jesse James weapons Long Range: Winchester Rifle Mid Range: Colt Navy Revolvers Close Range: Bowie Knife Special: Gatling Gun Ned Kelly weapons Long Range: Snider-Enfield Rifle Mid Range: Beaumont-Adams Revolver Close Range: Dirk Special: Colt Reapeating Rifle X-factors Brutality- Jesse James: 80/ Ned Kelly: 80 Both warriors would kill anyone in their way. Experience- Jesse James: 90/ Ned Kelly: 93 Jesse was a former soldier but, Ned Kelly started his career when he was 14. Weapon skill- Jesse James: 90/ Ned Kelly: 70 Jesse was a gunslinger with very good aim. Agility- Jesse James: 80/ Ned Kelly: 50 Jesse will be moving a lot faster in his clothes then Ned will in his armour. Total X-factors Jesse James: 340/ Ned Kelly: 293 Weapon edges Long Range: Jesse James. The Snider-Enfield is a good rifle no mistake but, the Winchester is an extremely accurate weapon. Mid Range: Ned Kelly. The Beaumont-Adams is a double action revolver meaning it can fire faster than the Colt Navy. Close Range: Jesse James. The Dirk is a good knife for combat but the Bowie Knife is a tried and true weapon. Special: Jesse James. While the Colt Repeating Rifle has the range the Gatling Gun has eight barrels and is an early form of machine gun. Battle Jesse James: Ned Kelly: The batle starts in a Western hotel. Jesse James, Frank and two other gang members sit in the bar having a drink. They hear a series of four shots and two police officers collapse. Ned, Dan and the Kelly Gang enter the hotel, reloading their revolvers. The two gangs eye each other for a second. Jesse quickly draws out his twin Colt Navy 1851 Revolvers and fires at the Kelly Gang. The rest of the James-Younger Gang fire their Colts and a Winchester model 1866 rifle. The shots ricochet of the Kelly Gang's armour. The Kelly Gang return fires with their Beaumont-Adams revolvers and Snider-Enfield rifles. One of the four James-Younger Gang collapses from the hail of bullets. One of Jesse's bullets hits a Kelly Gang member though the eye socket. The James-Younger Gang quickly retreat outside, pursued by Ned and his gang. Dan stops briefly to pick up a dropped Colt Repeating Rifle and hands it to a fellow gang member. Ned fires his Beaumont-Adams, hitting Jesse in the leg. A Kelly Gang member fires the Colt Repeater, just as the rifle's cylinders ignite. The blast blows two of the Australian's fingers off, just as he hears a cranking sound. The Gatling Gun fires several rounds into the bushranger's armour, killing him. The bullet that was fired from the Colt Repeater flies into one of the American's chest. Dan fires a shot from the Snider-Enfield at Frank, fatally wounding him. Frank fires his Winchester model 1866 and hits Dan between the eyes, befor succumbing to his wound. Jesse draws his Bowie Knife, just as Ned draws his Dirk. The two outlaws clash for twenty seconds until, Jesse drives the Bowie Knife throught Ned's armour just as the bushranger's Dirk goes through Jesse's throat. The two outlaws collapse from their wounds, just as police arrive. Winner: Tie Deadliest Warrior When the battle goes to X-factors and weapons you can't beat Jesse James with a superior selection of weapons and X-factors. Notes The battle is 4 vs 4 and is set in an old Western hotel. I will NOT be accepting rude comments or stereotypical comments, e.g. Jesse is an American so he should lose, as these are NOT votes. A vote has to have at least ONE paragraph. Voting ends in two weeks. Category:Blog posts